


The Proud

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [23]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DT100, Week 16</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Proud

**Author's Note:**

> DT100, Week 16

Conner checks his hair every morning. Once when he gets up, then after his shower, after he gets dressed in case the shirt mussed it, once before he gets out of his car, and no one knows it, but he keeps a mirror in his locker, as well. Not that he needs it, with the people surrounding him every day, he is never short on opinions on how he looks. Still, he checks five times before first period.

Today he has checked--well, he lost count after seventeen. But today is the day.

He walks in and sits next to her.


End file.
